LIburan Gila Versi Akatsuki
by alyauzumaki
Summary: Aktivitas Akatsuki di saat liburan. gila dan gaje,pastinya... Yap,silahkan baca kegilaan mahkluk-mahkluk sastral ini! Akatsuki in the best yang paling di hati dalam cerita sedeng saya,LIBURAN GILA VERSI AKATSUKI


**Liburan Gila Versi Akatsuki**

**00000000000000000**

**Sumarry:Rupanya gabungan dari para mahkluk astral dan alien ini sedang liburan! Hal apa saja,ya yang dilakukan Akatsuki saat liburan?/Review please!**

**Pair:Yo mboh yo ketoke jek Hint,deh. Mboh lak Pein karo Konan.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan Akatsuki punyaku-Om masashi:Aduh kok kayaknya ada yang gak beres ya,cin? Ih bikin repot aja,dah cin!-kata Om Masashi ketularan Orochimaru dan Deidara. Ok baiklah Naruto dkk beserta Akatsuki punya Om Masashi,saya Cuma pinjem di fic ini aja,kok!**

**000000000000000000000**

Disebuah gubuk reot Nan jauh….

Berada di ujung dunia…

Di antara 7 samudra…

Akan kuarungi samudra demi cintaku…

Akan ku jelajahi benua demi rinduku…

Dan akan ku sambit Akatsuki di ujung dunia nyiahaaaahahahaha

Baiklah,kembali pada cerita. Mari kita lihat kegiatan apa saa yang dilakukan Akatsuki. Kita mulai dari Dei-chan dan adikku Sasori yang imut-plak!- tak jelas apa yang mereka lakukan yang jelas(readers: katanya tadi gak jelas!) Deidara nyanyi-nyanyi sedangkan Sasori mainin Barbie,Toys Story,dan boneka Teddy Bear.

"And kiss me… Close your eyes… And kiss me… I can see your lips… I can see your fase… commoen my love…." Nyanyian iklan Dairy Milk Deidara pada Sasori.

"Diem gitu,loh,Dei! Bikin gua mutah aja! Terus,lihat mainan gua jadi gak bisa napas karna nyanyian looooo…. Huaaa…. Mak! Deidara nakal!"

"Eh,emang mainan gak bisa napas kali,un!"

"Gak bisa! Mainan juga manusia… punya rasa,punya hati…"

"Manusia dari mana,un…"

"Ta-tapi… ta-tapi,aku mainan…. Huaaaaa! Mbook!"

"Diem gituloh,un!"

Baiklah kita beralih pada Kakuzu dan Hidan. Ternyata, Oh ternyata! Tonton Oh Ternyata,ya! Di Trans TV seru! –plak!- Hidan tengah berbicara pada Kakuzu dengan gaya Mbok mbok menceramahi anaknya dan Kakuzu yang matanya ijo karna lihat duit hasil copetan.

"Anakku,Dewa Jashin melarangmu untuk menyopet,uang itu cari yang halal,nak!"

"Diem,lu aki-aki!"

"Umur guru tidak panjang lagi maka dengarlah perkataan guru beramalah di bulan Ramadhan..dhan..dhan" kata Hidan setelah itu langsung pose tampang koik. Sedangkan Kakuzu malah cuek-cuek aja.

"Biarin,ah.. koik juga masalah lo. Yang penting, Money…money…money every body money… money… money…"

Baiklah kita beralih pada Kisame dan Itachi.

"Kisame! Krim keriput kesayanganku dimana?! Lo pakek buat ikan lo ya!?"

"he..he hehe…" Kata Kisame cengengesan gak jelas.

"Iya,sih… Maria(ikan mas koki Kisame) gak tidur 2 minggu,nih… terus kulitnya jadi keriput dan matanya jadi kayak sodara nya Sasori ituloh.. Si Gaara.."

"Apa!? Beraninya kau!? Dustai aku….dengan bencimu…"

"Stop…. Kau mencuri hatiku,hatiku…."

Nah,nih duo gaje maleh dugem dugem gak jelas kayak orang gila. Yaelah! Emang orang gila kalik(ditimpuk fans nya Itachi dan Kisame. Alya: lho,Kisame punya fans ya?) baiklah,kita beralih pada Tobi dan Zetsu!

"Tobi! My honey,My love,My heart,My princess,My beauty…"

"Apa,senpai? Tobi anak baik..Tobi anak baik…"

"Lo kemanain tumbuhan-tumbuhan gua?"

"Kemaren… kata Pein-senpai,di kebun mau dijadiin garasi mobil,terus Tobi disuruh mindahin tanaman Senpai Zetsu." Kata Tobi tanpa dosa. Rupanya ia tak sadar aura-aura angker di sekitar Zetsu.

"Lhoh,senpai… Tobi kok jadi merinding gini,ya? Apa ada setan lewat,ya? Hiiii! Tobi takut!"

"Lo pindahin kemana istri gua(baca:tumbuhan)?"

"Ke sumur,senpai…"

"Tobi,bersiap-siaplah!"

"Bersiap-siap untuk liburan,senpai? Yaay! Liburan tlah tiba2 horeee! Horreee!"

"Hyaaah!" Zetsu menyerang tobi dengan klon klon-nya yang langsung membuat Tobi koik.

Baiklah,kita beralih pada Konan dan Pein.

"I love bo-piip- karna gue ketua mesum! Gua yang paling mesum di sini diantara orang sedeng sedeng,walau gua gak sadar gua juga sedeng(lhah itu sadar!)" kata Pein berpuitis.

"Pilih bo-piip- atau Konan?"

"Ya pilih bo-piip- lah! Konan kan udah tua gituloh! Cantik sih cantik.. tapi kayak mak lampir!" kata Pein tanpa sadar Konan memasang tampang _I-want-Killed-You-Pein-!._ Pein yang menyadarinya langsung menegang sambil senyum-senyum gaje kayak setan gosong abis itu diinjak injak terus dibeleh terus dijadiin sate sama rujak terus…..(readers:yaelah,kebanyakan banget terus nya.) ok balik pada cerita,

"Kayak mak lampir gimana?"

"Nggak,kok… tadi Cuma bilang,Cuma bilang…"

"Cuma apa?!"

"Keceplosan,kok.. Yayang Konan kan kayak peri hutan…"

"KYYYYAAA! Makasih! Aku emang cantik,sih!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hari-hari libur di markas Akatsuki dijalani dengan suwongnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat member-member kece Akatsuki bosen meskipun guwe harus mutah-mutah dulu karna sempat bilang Akatsuki kece,huuueeeekkk! Kembali ke laptop si unyil,eh maksudnya kembali ke cerita.

"Bosen nih,un! Masa' setiap hari guacuma nangkring di markas sama nenengin Sasori biar tabah,gak nangis,dan iklas menerima cobaan bahwa mainan-nya telah ku-BOOM! GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Yaelah,gak usah pakek kuah kali,Dei."

"Lo kenapa,sih? Syirik sama gue ya,Dan?" tanya Deidara pada Hidan.

"Syirik? Heeloo? Gua syiriik sama elo? Gua pastiin,deh kalo gua syirik sama lo, Kakuzu jadi dermawan,Sasori jadi benci mainan macem boneka,Itachi jadi sayang keriputnya,Kisame bakal benci ikan,Konan jadi pemalu,Pein jadi anti pornografi,Tobi jadi anak nakal,Zetsu jadi benci tumbuhan dan malah sayang hewan,lo jjadi takut boom."

"Terus,lo-nya kemana?"

"Aku tetap setia pada DJ my lovely,my heart.."

"Iuuu… Hidan jijay,deh!"

"Biarin,gak ada urusanya sama gua!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara Pein sedang pake toa.

"Yang masih sayang nyawa,ke ruang rapat Akatsuki!"

"Wiihh,hebat ya si Pein? Suara bisa lebih nyeremin dari pada Biju,ya!" kata Hidan terkagum.

"Dahsyaat ya,un?"

"Wooi! Yang masih sayang nyawa keruang rapat!"

Maka pergilah dua makluk sastral aka Hidan dan Deidara ke ruang rapat Akatsuki atas panggilan terompet sangkakala Pein-plak!- yang memanggil mereka untuk segera ke ruang rapat kalau tidak malaikat pencabut nyawa akan mencabut nyawa mereka dengan golok aka sabit Hidan HO HO HO HO HO…

000000000000000000000000000

"Apa ada leader? Kita memanggil kesini?" Kata Tobi dengan somplaknya.

"Kewalik,Goblok!"

"He he,piss!"

"Pass-piss-pass-piss,mau pipis lo?"

"Iya sih,Tobi emang udah kebelet senpai."

"Kalo udah kebelet minggat sono sekarang!"Kata Sasori kasar.

"Ih,Sasori senpai imut imut omonganya kok kasar,ya?"

"Biarin, masalah buat lo?"

"Ya,nggak sih…"

"Yaudah diem aja gausah banyak cekcok gitulohhh…"

Tak berapa lama kemudian,Pein berbicara.

"Rupanya kebanyakan dari kita mengeluh karna liburan ini kita Cuma di markas."

"Betul,Leader!" kata Akatsuki serempak.

"Ada yang punya usul akan kemana? Begini saja,kalian tulis di kertas ini terus masukkan ke kotak itu." kata Pein menunjuk kertas berukuran 4 kali 4 cm dan sebuah kotak amal bekas kepunyaan Kakuzu.

"Oke,senpai!"ini Tobi malah udah jingkat-jingkat gaje kayak orang gila lagi dapet pacar,eits! Tapi kalo Tobi dapet lollipop…YAAAYYY!

Baiklah,kita kembali pada cerita,Akatsuki sudah menulis dan memasukkan kertas itu pada kotak amal Kakuzu atau apalah gitu. Mali kita lihat apa yang mereka tulis di kertas itu!

Hidan:kuil DJ… gua udah lama gak kesana! Takut jadi durhaka sama DJ

Kakuzu:Tempat pegadaian tuyul… biar punya banyak tuyul terus banyak duit,deh

Kisame: pertunjukan hiu makan kucing…. Sesama jenis !

Itachi:Toko krim anti keriput…. Biar keriput gua ilang,Cin!

Sasori:Toko Barbie…. Sasori pingin beli Barbie! Pingin,pingin,pingin!

Deidara:Salon,un! Eke udah lama gak ke salon dan gak ketemu Orochimaru! Kangen,un…

Tobi:Toko lollipop,Tobi pingin lollipop senpai…

Zetsu:Kebun Venus Flytrap,biar ketemu temen baru,hihihihi

Konan:Toko origami atau bioskop deh!

Pein tertegun,lalu kejang-kejang,lalu mulutnya berbusa,lalu mati,deh! Eh,maksudnya sweatdrop sama jawdrop karna ternyata para anak tikus-nya,eh,anak buahnya terlalu aka anggota Akatsuki pada stress semua. Masa permintaan gila semua,sih. Wah,wah ngelindur apa bisa punya anak buah macem gini.

"Waduh,semua permintaan-nya tidak bisa saya muat,karna sedeng bin sableng."

"Lho,nonton bioskop kok sedeng,sih?" tanya Konan.

"Nhah,minus permintaan yang itu!"

"Emang nonton bioskop apa,senpai? Tentang lollipop,ya?" nhah,author jamin udah pada tau siapa yang barusan ngomong.

"Ya,gak lah,sotoy lo! Pasti bioskop tentang DJ!" ini juga tau kan?

"Kalo tentang DJ pasti isinya pembunuhan! Gak ada yang boleh nonton bioskop,gak ngehasilin uang tahu! Lebih baik,ke taman tuyul,deh!" pasti ini juga udah tau!

"Apaan,sih,lo,Zu? Ya nonton Emang lo ya ketuanya? Pokoknya nonton bioskop!"

"Toy Story 4,ya? Hore!" kata Sasori sambil loncat-loncat diatas wajahnya Deidara(?) dan ikut-ikutan autis kayak Tobi.

"Emang Toy Story 4 udah,ya? Perasaan masih Toy Story 3,deh! Film yang ada Angelina Johnson-nya gitu,loh!" kata Itachi yang pengen lihat yang cakep-cakep.

"Ah,kalo lo,Chi,pastiaja Cuma pengen lihat yang cakep-cakep !" Kata Kisame.

"Namanya juga cowok." Balas Itachi.

"Gimana kalo film horror? Yang cowo' beneran harus berani,lho! Masa kalah sama cewek!" kata Konan sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Akatsuki yang sebenernya takut lihat film horror ya pasrah-pasrah aja orang kalo takut entar disangka cewek nemeni si Orochimaru. Terutama Deidara,ia rupanya ingin membuktikan dirinya itu bukan seorang bences.

"Laki harus berani!" kata Akatsuki serentak sambil iklan KUKUBIMA ENERGY.

0000000000000000000000

Tak berapa lama kemudian,Akatsuki sudah berada di depan markas(kirain di depan bioskop).

"Eh,Leader kita ke Bioskop naik apa coba?" kata Kisame mendadak waras.

"Eh,kayak lo kagak tau aja kita itu orang criminal,ape?" balas Pein lalu melirik ke Kakuzu.

"Colong mobil aja!" kata Kakuzu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ada sebuah mobil berwarna biru yang ndeso! Terus dicampur taburan kerlap-kerlip pink yang juga ndeso! Dan bermerek XXXXXXXXX lalu Akatsuki memberhentikan mobil itu dan membuka paksa pintunya,yang punya mobil keluar,dan OH! Mata Itachi jadi berubah warna jadi merah.

"My little brother,Sasuke!" kata Itachi kayak orang gila kesambet setan terus kesambet tuyul terus kesambet gendruwo terus kesamber geledek.

"Waduh,mobilnya adek lu ndeso,juga." Kata Kisame pada Itachi.

"Apaan,sih? Pakek acara slow motion,buruan masuk!" ajak Pein pada Akatsuki. Akatsuki segera masuk mobil pantat ayam,eh,Sasuke. Sasuke langsung nangis mewek-mewek di pinggiran jalan.

"Huwaaaa! Itachi-ni jahat,gua bilangin Oka-san lu!" kata Sasuke sambil ngesot-ngesot gaje bin ajaib.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Film horror yang mana,un?"

"Aduh,ini poster-nya film MAMA kok serem banget,sih." Kata Deidara mengernyit.

"Sinister aja,deh! Pembunuhan,tuh! Pasti DJ-ku suka yang kayak gini." Hidan berseru.

"Yang ada bonekanya gituloh." kali ini gentian Sasori.

"Ko' film luar semua,sih! Kalo horror-nya orang luar itu giris plus nyeremin,loh…" kata Pein.

"Lawang Sewu aja senpai."timpal Tobi.

"Halah….gak laki banget,nih….. sini gua pilihin! Itu dia!" tunjuk Konan pada sebuah poster bertuliskan The Conjuring.

Serentak semua menelan ludah kecuali Konan dan Sasori.

0000000000000000

Mari kita lihat reaksi-reaksi Akatsuki saat melihat bioskop The Conjuring!

-Pein: pierchiengan-nya pada rontok semua.

-Konan:dia yang ajak malah ketakutan jadi kertas kelipet-lipet sampe kusut.

-Tobi:yaelah nih anak malah ngompol.

-Itachi:keriputnya bertambah.

-Zetsu: dia udah meranggas abis itu layu(?)

-Sasori:Ketawa-ketiwi. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karna hantunya di The Conjuring ini macam boneka,gimana Sasori bisa takut? Tak lupa,ia juga menyodorkan Barbie nya pada Deidara yang udah megap megap.

-Deidara:megap-megap abis itu meledakkan diri.

-Kakuzu:jantungnya yang tadinya 5 jadi tinggal 1/5?

-Hidan:udah sujud-sujud dan berdoa pada DJ-nya.

Nhah,teman-teman beginilah akhir kisah gila,eh akhir liburan nista versi Akatsuki!

FIN

**00000000000000**

**Gaje,kan? emang gaje banget kali….**

**Sebenarnya Alya-chan udah nonton banyak bioskop,tapi Alya Cuma munculin ini aja. Ya iya,Alya-chan kan hobinya nonton horror! Film horror Indonesia udah kagak mempan sama Alya-chan. Terus adegan-nya DeiSaso di bioskop wktu Sasori sodorin Barbie itu kayak di Spongeboob waktu Patrick di goda polisi sama gambarnya Spongeboob sendiri yang jadi manik,hehehe….**

**Nhah setelah membaca,jangan lupa**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Happy read minna!**


End file.
